Late Confession
by cha83
Summary: Jongdae menyukai gadis itu—Minseok namanya. Tapi sayang, ia terlalu pengecut untuk mengungkapkannya. Sampai suatu hari, ia memutuskan untuk mengatakannya; namun sayang, semuanya sudah terlambat. / "Aku benci untuk mengatakannya—tapi pada kenyataannya, aku juga mencintaimu." [chenmin]
1. Chapter 1

[Seoul, 2007]

.

Dua tahun sudah berlalu sejak Jongdae mengenal—atau lebih tepatnya—memperhatikan gadis itu.

Si pipi bulat dengan gummy smile yang menawan. Kim Minseok namanya. Gadis pertama yang berhasil mencuri hatinya—atau bisa dibilang—Minseok adalah cinta pertamanya.

Awal pertemuan yang cukup manis, Jongdae rasa. Saat itu, ia sedang berkutat dengan buku-buku kesayangannya di perpustakaan. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk tenggelam dalam barisan-barisan kalimat yang mungkin bagi sebagian orang terlihat membosankan. Namun tidak bagi Jongdae. Baginya, buku adalah segala-galanya—bahkan ia sempat berpikir bahwa ia hanya akan jatuh cinta pada buku.

Namun, pendapatnya itu hanya bertahan lima menit saja.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan satu buku yang kemarin siang belum sempat ia selesaikan. Jongdae segera berdiri dan menuju rak buku dimana terakhir kali ia menyimpan buku itu.

Dan disanalah ia bertemu dengannya.

Saat ia menggeser tumpukan-tumpukan buku tebal itu, matanya menangkap sesosok gadis manis dari balik rak. Darahnya berdesir dan hatinya berdegup kencang manakala ia mulai memperhatikan gadis itu secara detail. Pipinya yang sedikit bulat, bibir merahnya yang mengerucut—sepertinya ia terlihat kesal—, dan juga alis tebalnya yang saling bertaut, entah karena kebingungan dengan buku yang sedang ia baca, atau justru kembali ke pemikiran pertama—gadis itu sedang kesal.

'Kim Minseok,' batin Jongdae saat membaca name-tag yang terpasang di seragam gadis itu. Bibirnya tersenyum simpul, entah mengapa ia sangat senang hanya karena mengetahui nama gadis itu.

Jongdae jatuh cinta padanya.

.

.

cha83 presents

A ChenMin Story

'Late Confession'

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Minseok?" tanya seorang gadis yang kini duduk di depan Jongdae dengan sebungkus roti di tangannya.

Jongdae mendelik heran, "Hubungan apa, Baek?"

Si gadis itu, Byun Baekhyun, memutar bola matanya kesal. "Oh, ayolah! Sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini, bodoh? Kita sudah kelas tiga dan sebentar lagi kita akan lulus! Kau tau jelas Minseok akan pindah ke London setelah lulus—dan lihat, apa yang sudah kau lakukan sejauh ini?"

Berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun yang sibuk mengomelinya, Jongdae hanya tersenyum simpul. "Karena aku tau dia akan pindah, jadi sebaiknya tidak usah saja sekalian," balasnya tenang.

"Lalu kau akan mati dengan penyesalanmu karena tidak pernah mengatakannya. Kumohon, pikirkan ini baik-baik. Lagipula… Kurasa dia juga menyukaimu," kata Baekhyun santai sambil melahap roti cokelatnya.

"Apa? Menyukaiku?" Jongdae tertawa mendengarnya—terdengar sedikit miris, sih. "Jangan mengada-ada, Baek. Memangnya aku siapa? Mana ada putri secantik dia menyukai cowok culun berkacamata tebal si sahabat para buku seperti aku."

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. "Aku tidak mengada-ada, pabo!"

Namja itu menatapnya tak yakin. "Berikan aku alasan."

Baekhyun menelan rotinya. "Pertama, aku sering melihatnya memperhatikanmu di kelas matematika. Kedua, aku mengenal Minseok dari SMP dan aku tau persis dia benci sejarah! Dan tebak apa yang kulihat saat menghampirimu di perpustakaan waktu itu? Dia sedang membaca buku sejarah yang cukup tebal! Lalu—"

"Siapapun bisa berubah. Termasuk kecintaan seseorang pada sejarah. Ya, kan?" potong Jongdae, yang sebenarnya lebih terlihat ingin menekan harapan yang perlahan mulai tumbuh di hatinya.

"Kim Jongdae!" seru Baekhyun gemas. "Dia itu sedang mencari perhatianmu, bodoh! Dia berharap kau akan menghampirinya lalu kalian mengobrol tentang sejarah bla bla itu dan bam! Kalian akan berkenalan—secara resmi, maksudku—kemudian kalian akan berpacaran. Selesai."

Tawa Jongdae meledak. "Hahaha! Berhentilah membaca dongeng, Baek. Kau terdengar konyol," ejeknya sambil mengusap kepala Baekhyun layaknya anak kecil.

Baekhyun menepis tangan Jongdae kasar. "Yaa! Aku tidak pernah baca dongeng lagi!"

Jongdae semakin tertawa lepas melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang sedang merajuk. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun kesal dan mulai memukul –mukuli Jongdae—

—tanpa menyadari, seseorang tengah menatap sendu ke arah mereka dari meja di sudut kantin.

* * *

Istirahat kedua merupakan saat-saat favorit Jongdae.

Ia akan selalu pergi ke taman belakang sekolah yang cukup jarang dikunjungi orang-orang. Selain karena tempatnya yang nyaman dan rindang, ada satu alasan yang membuatnya selalu ingin mendatangi tempat itu.

Kim Minseok, tentu saja.

Disitulah tempat persembunyian gadis itu setiap hari. Bersandar di bawah pohon ek sambil mendengarkan lagu dari i-Podnya. Matanya akan selalu terpejam—entah karena terlalu menikmati suasana tenang ini atau justru tertidur. (Jongdae tertawa kecil dengan pemikirannya yang terakhir)

Di saat itulah Jongdae akan bebas memandanginya. Dari balik tanaman pagar yang membatasi mereka berdua, ia bisa leluasa mengamati _gadisnya_ dari celah-celah tanaman itu. Wajah tenang Minseok seakan obat penenang baginya. Minseok-lah yang selalu membuat harinya membaik, bahkan tanpa dia melakukan apapun. Hanya memandanginya seperti ini saja mampu membuat Jongdae menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

Namun, hari ini berbeda.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat ia melihat sesuatu yang mengalir pelan di pipi gadisnya itu.

Air mata.

Minseok menangis.

Jongdae membatu. Dadanya terasa sesak. Di kepalanya muncul berbagai pertanyaan-pertanyaan, namun hanya satu yang bisa ditangkapnya.

_Apa—atau siapa yang membuat gadis itu menangis?_

Ingin rasanya ia menghampiri gadis itu, menghapus air matanya, memeluknya lalu kemudian membisikkan kata-kata yang bisa menghiburnya. Sungguh, melihat gadis itu menangis merupakan yang pertama kalinya untuk Jongdae—dan itu sungguh terasa menyakitkan. Dadanya terasa sesak dan tenggorokannya tercekat hebat.

Tangannya mengepal kuat. Rasanya ia ingin menghajar siapapun yang membuat Minseok-nya menangis.

Namun sedetik kemudian ia tersadar—siapa dia? Dia bahkan tidak berhak untuk mengetahuinya. Dia bukan siapa-siapa. Dia bukan bagian dari kehidupan Minseok dan bukan siapapun di mata Minseok.

Jongdae menatap sendu gadis itu. Matanya masih terpejam namun air mata terus membasahi pipinya. Ia benar-benar benci melihat gadis itu menangis seperti ini.

"Minseok-ah," bisiknya pelan pada akhirnya.

_"Uljimayo…"_

.

.

Sejak hari itu, Minseok menghilang.

Gadis itu tidak pernah lagi terlihat di sana.

Jongdae menghela nafasnya. Seminggu berlalu, dan Minseok sama sekali tidak muncul.

Namun ia tetap menunggunya.

* * *

Jongdae sudah memikirkannya bulat-bulat dan sudah memutuskan segalanya.

Ia akan menyatakan cintanya kepada Minseok di pesta perpisahan nanti.

Dirinya tidak peduli walaupun harus ditinggal pergi ke London. _"At least, kau sudah menyatakannya. Buat apa memikirkan London. Masih sama-sama di planet bumi ini, kok."_ Begitu kata Baekhyun dengan optimis. Dukungan sahabatnya itu membuat dirinya semakin yakin kalau ini keputusan yang benar.

Ditambah lagi, Jongdae tidak ingin melihat gadis itu menangis lagi. Dia tidak mau lagi melihatnya terluka seperti waktu itu.

Jongdae khawatir dan sekaligus penasaran. Itulah mengapa ia berniat menyatakan perasaan terpendam ini. Ia ingin menjadi bagian dari hidup Minseok, begitulah pikirnya.

Lagi pula, hari ini sudah hari ke 12 sejak Minseok menghilang dari bawah pohon ek itu. Jongdae bukan pria bodoh yang hanya menunggu—ia sudah mencarinya! Namun setiap kali istirahat kedua, Minseok langsung melesat keluar bahkan sebelum Jongdae dapat mengejarnya.

Karena hasil yang nihil, Jongdae memilih untuk kembali menunggu. Kembali duduk di balik tanaman pagar dan mengintip melalui celah-celah itu. Rasanya sesak melihat pohon ek itu nampak kosong. Tidak ada Minseok yang mengisinya disana membuat sesuatu seakan hilang.

Jongdae menghela nafas berat.

Ia merindukannya.

* * *

Hari-hari di High School semakin terasa singkat. Waktu kelulusan hampir tiba, dan para murid kelas akhir semakin disibukkan dengan ujian-ujian yang ada. Perpustakaan merupakan sasaran utama Jongdae untuk mengerjakan soal-soal untuk belajar karena tempat itu memang merupakan tempat favorit keduanya.

Seperti siang ini, ia langsung bergegas ke perpustakaan saat bel pulang berdering. Dia tidak memusingkan Baekhyun karena gadis itu sudah sibuk menghilang ke kelas kekasihnya yang setinggi tiang, Park Chanyeol.

Setelah meletakkan tasnya di rak penyimpanan, ia langsung bergegas menuju rak buku-buku tentang geografi. Besok ujian geografi dan dia tidak boleh gagal mengerjakannya.

Menemukan apa yang ia cari—Jongdae memilih untuk mengerjakannya di meja perpustakan yang menempel pada kaca. Perpustakaan ini tidak dilapisi tembok—melainkan kaca, sehingga orang-orang dapat dengan bebas melihat ke dalam perpustakaan, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Jongdae baru saja hendak mengerjakan soalnya—saat sosok yang sangat ia rindukan tak sengaja tertangkap oleh matanya.

Itu Minseok—Kim Minseok!

Jongdae meletakkan pensilnya dan mulai sibuk memperhatikan gadis itu. Sepertinya ia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang—namun sayangnya, orang itu terhalang oleh sebuah pilar. Jongdae merutuk kesal karena tidak bisa melihat orang itu.

Sesekali gadis itu tersenyum malu-malu, kemudian tertawa kecil. Lalu sebuah tangan terulur—tangan orang di balik pilar itu—dan mengelus lembut pipi bulat Minseok. Kemudian helaian rambutnya yang terurai diusap manja oleh orang itu—membuatnya lantas merona merah.

Prak!

Jongdae membuang semua buku di mejanya dengan kasar. Ia memilih untuk menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangannya. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat dan nafasnya terdengar begitu memburu. Emosinya kini benar-benar memuncak.

Cemburu? Tentu saja.

Siapa yang tidak cemburu melihat seseorang yang kau cintai disentuh seperti itu?

Tapi, lagi-lagi, pemikiran sial itu datang menghampirinya.

_Memangnya kau siapa, Kim Jongdae? Kau bukan siapa-siapa. Kau bukan bagian dari kehidupan Minseok dan kau bukanlah siapa-siapa di mata gadis itu._

"Argh!"

Jongdae mengerang frustasi dan memutuskan untuk pulang. Moodnya sudah terlalu hancur untuk belajar.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi, ia kembali menoleh ke belakang. Lama ia menatap gadis itu, sampai suatu kata—yang ia baca dari gerakan bibir Minseok—membuatnya benar-benar serasa ditampar keras. Hatinya berdenyut nyeri dan rasa sesak memenuhi rongga dadanya.

_Na-do sa-rang-hae._

Tak mau membuat moodnya semakin memburuk, Jongdae memutuskan untuk berbalik dan pulang.

* * *

.

Malam ini pesta perpisahan.

Dan Jongdae tidak ingin datang.

"YA! BANGUN KAU UNTA PEMALAS! INI SUDAH JAM 12!" seru Baekhyun murka. Ia menarik paksa selimut Jongdae yang menutupi tubuhnya sehingga membuat mereka tampak seperti berebutan selimut.

Bagaimana dia tidak murka? Tadi, pagi-pagi sekali (sebenarnya sudah jam 11 tapi jam 11 di hari Sabtu bagi Baekhyun sama dengan jam 6 di hari Senin), Jongdae menelfonnya dan berkata ia tidak jadi datang ke pesta perpisahan. Baekhyun—yang tadinya setengah sadar—langsung sepenuhnya terbangun dan bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk menemui Jongdae di rumahnya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak jadi datang!" seru Jongdae yang masih mempertahankan selimutnya.

Baekhyun berkacak pinggang. "Hey, bodoh! Kau akan mati dalam penyesalan seumur hidup nantinya! Bersikaplah dewasa, Kim Jongdae! Aku tidak mau tau, kau harus ikut!"

Jongdae bangun dan menyibakkan selimutnya. "Baek, Minseok sudah punya pacar!"

"A-apa?" tanya Baekhyun tak percaya. "Kata siapa Minseok sudah punya pacar?"

"Aku melihatnya sendiri," Jongdae berdecih kesal mengingat peristiwa waktu itu. "Saat masa-masa ujian akhir, aku melihatnya sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Orang itu mengelus rambutnya, mengelus pipinya—Baek, apakah itu tidak kelihatan seperti orang pacaran?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk duduk di tempat tidur pria itu. "Kau tau siapa orangnya?"

"Sayangnya, tidak." Jongdae memalingkan wajahnya. "Dia berdiri di belakang pilar jadi aku tidak bisa melihatnya."

Kemudian mereka terdiam. Keduanya sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Jongdae dengan peristiwa itu—dan Baekhyun dengan rasa-tidak-percayanya.

"Tetaplah datang, Dae," bujuk Baekhyun untuk terakhir kalinya. "Setidaknya kau bisa melihatnnya untuk yang terakhir kali, kan?"

Dan Jongdae—pada akhirnya—menyerah.

.

.

Ballroom yang telah dihias sedemikian rupa dengan berbagai hiasan membuat ruangan itu nampak mewah. Sederet makanan kecil dan minuman sudah berjejer dengan rapi di tengah dan pinggiran ruangan. Suara musik jazz yang mengalun pelan membuat suasana pesta semakin terlihat menyenangkan dan tenang.

Namun, hal itu berbanding terbalik dengan perasaan Jongdae.

Ia berjalan sendiri di tengah keramaian pesta sambil melirik kesana kemari untuk menemukan satu-satunya tujuan ia datang kesini. Baekhyun sudah menghilang sejak tadi—ditarik entah kemana oleh kekasihnya yang setinggi tower itu.

_"Setidaknya kau bisa melihatnnya untuk yang terakhir kali, kan?"_

Ucapan Baekhun selalu terngiang di otaknya—dan itu membuatnya, entah mengapa, cemas dan grogi. Jongdae memutuskan untuk mengambil segelas minuman, sekedar untuk menenangkan hatinya yang cemas. Ia meminum minumannya sambil membalikkan badannya—dan tersedak saat itu juga ketika matanya mengarah langsung kepada Minseok.

Minseok, Kim Minseok. Sosok yang menjadi alasannya untuk datang kesini.

Gadis itu tampak sangat menawan dengan dress biru gelap selutut yang membalut tubuh indahnya. Kaki jenjangnya dihiasi sepatu high heels berwarna senada dengan simpulan tali yang sedikit rumit. Rambut lurusnya dibiarkan tergerai dengan diberi tiga jepitan kecil sebagai pemanisnya.

Dan Jongdae bersumpah—Minseok terlihat seperti malaikat yang begitu indah di matanya.

Minseok sangat, sangat cantik. Jadi jangan salahkan dirinya jika ia semakin jatuh cinta kepada gadis itu.

"Pemandangan yang indah, bukan?"

Jongdae menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Ia tersenyum jahil—seakan menggoda Jongdae yang terlalu menikmati pemandangan di depannya. Jongdae tersenyum dan kembali memandangi Minseok.

"Terlalu indah, malah."

Baekhyun terkekeh, namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum sedih. "Sayangnya, kau sedikit terlambat, Dae."

Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. "Maksudmu?"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. "Kau benar, Minseok sudah—"

"KYAAA!"

Baekhyun dan Jongdae menoleh bersamaan kala mendengar suara teriakan tak jauh dari mereka.

Dan pada saat itu juga, Jongdae lebih berharap untuk mati ketimbang menyaksikan pemandangan menyakitkan di depan matanya itu.

Ketika dimana seorang namja mengecup kening Minseok cukup lama, sedangkan gadis itu memejamkan matanya dan sibuk memerah padam. Ciuman dadakan itu cukup membuat heboh beberapa orang hingga mau tak mau mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian di tengah pesta ini.

Sepuluh detik itu cepat—namun untuk beberapa orang, sepuluh detik terasa seperti berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya.

Termasuk Jongdae.

Ciuman itu terlepas, namun dengan cepat pria itu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Minseok. Cukup erat, seakan ingin mengatakan bahwa gadis itu adalah mutlak miliknya.

Butuh beberapa saat bagi Jongdae untuk menyadari bahwa pria itu adalah Xi Luhan—pria asal China yang ada di kelas XII-4. Namja itu cukup populer dan memiliki banyak penggemar—tidak seperti Jongdae yang bahkan hanya punya Baekhyun sebagai teman.

Mereka terlihat cocok dan serasi. Jongdae merasa dadanya kembali sesak dan hatinya seakan terkoyak hebat. Rasanya dadanya begitu hampa dan juga sakit di saat bersamaan. Seperti ada sayatan di sana, dan itu sangat perih.

Hatinya hancur.

" Kekasihku, Kim Minseok."

Dan Jongdae memejamkan matanya erat, kemudian bersumpah—

— ia akan segera membuang perasaannya jauh-jauh detik ini juga.

* * *

FINALLY I MADE A CHENMIN STORY, MY BIASSS!

Bukan otpfav sih tapi mereka berdua itu bias aku hoho

Ini bakan jadi twoshot with sequel (jika mau), janji kok;-;)v

Soooooooooo, review? Ehehehe:3

[20:04—090414]


	2. Chapter 2

Seoul, 2014.

.

.

"Bagus, kita sudah mendapatkan solusi untuk permasalahan ini. Jadi, masih ada yang mau usul?"

Mereka yang ditanya pun hanya menggeleng dan melontarkan beberapa pujian seperti, "Ya, kami rasa itu sudah yang terbaik."

"Baiklah, kita akhiri meeting hari ini. Kalian bisa kembali ke ruangan kalian," ujarnya tegas dan berwibawa—namun tetap menyunggingkan senyum kecil sebagai pemanis.

Para peserta rapat pun segera berdiri dan membereskan berkas-berkas mereka. Satu per satu dari mereka berjalan keluar sambil membungkuk hormat kepada sang presiden direktur yang masih terbilang cukup muda.

Setelah semuanya pergi, pria itu menghempaskan diri ke kursi besarnya. Sebelah tangannya menopang kepalanya sambil memijitnya pelan. Ia membuang nafasnya kasar seturut ia memejamkan matanya.

Lelah.

Ia sangat lelah, tentu saja. Rasanya ia ingin pergi barang sejenak dan melupakan pekerjaannya. Tapi tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa berhenti. Bayangan itu masih menghantuinya, dan tidak ada cara lain untuk melampiaskannya selain berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

Ia sama sekali tidak punya pilihan lain.

Sedetik kemudian pintu terbuka. Suara heels yang beradu dengan lantai marmer terdengar semakin dekat ke arahnya. Sang _presdir_ tak perlu repot-repot membuka matanya, karena ia sudah sangat tau kalau—

"Dae, kau tidak apa-apa?"

—Byun Baekhyun-lah yang datang, sahabat sekaligus sekretarisnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Baek. Hanya sedikit lelah," gumamnya lirih, masih memejamkan matanya.

Baekhyun mendesah. "Sudah kubilang kau harus berhenti menjadi _workaholic_, Kim Jongdae. Kau membahayakan tubuhmu. Kau bukan robot, kau tau."

Jongdae hanya terkekeh mendengar omelan Baekhyun. "Ya, aku mengerti _eomma_. Simpan saja omelanmu untuk suamimu di rumah," godanya.

"Diamlah, bodoh," balas Baekhyun sok dingin—namun tetap merona mengingat suami tersayangnya, Park Chanyeol. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau dapat undangan."

"Aturkan saja jadwalnya."

"Tapi… ini tidak hanya kau. Maksudku, kita bertiga dapat. Aku, kau, dan Chanyeol."

Akhirnya Jongdae membuka matanya dan menegakkan badannya. "Undangan apa?"

Dengan ragu, Baekhyun menyodorkan sebuah amplop kecil berwarna krem kepada Jongdae. "Undangan reuni… High School."

Jongdae mengeratkan genggamannya pada undangan itu kala ia mendengar kata 'High School.' Sekelabat bayangan yang menjadi mimpi buruknya selama ini kembali berputar-putar di kepalanya.

_Taman belakang sekolah, pohon ek, perpustakaan, pesta perpisahan, adegan memuakkan, hatinya yang hancur, dan tentu saja—_

_—Kim Minseok._

"Apakah menurutmu…" Jongdae tersenyum lemah. "Aku harus datang?"

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir untuk tidak datang?"

"Entahlah," Jongdae mengendikkan bahu. "Kurasa kau tau persis jawabannya, Baek."

"Jangan bilang…" Baekhyun menatap pria itu tak percaya. "Dae, kejadian itu bahkan sudah tujuh tahun yang lalu."

"Aku tau, aku tau." Jongdae terkekeh kecil. "Tapi tetap saja, Baek. Aku sama saja membunuh diriku sendiri jika aku pergi ke tempat itu lagi. Kau tau, selama tujuh tahun ini aku sudah berusaha untuk melupakan cintaku padanya, melupakan kejadian itu—intinya, aku sudah berusaha mati-matian untuk melupakan segala tentangnya."

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia tidak tau harus berkata apa.

"Tapi kau tau?" lanjutnya lagi. "Aku tidak bisa melupakannya sedikitpun. Tak peduli seberapa keras aku berusaha untuk fokus pada pekerjaanku, selalu saja senyumnya yang muncul di kepalaku saat aku bahkan hanya berhenti barang sejenak. Namun kemudian, bayangan dimana Luhan menciumnya juga ikut datang, dan membuatku—lagi-lagi—hancur."

"Dae—"

"Jadi, sekarang kau mengerti, kan?"

Baekhyun benar-benar terpojok, lidahnya bahkan terasa kelu hanya untuk mengucapkan satu kata. Pikirannya berkecamuk, batinnya menyalahkan dirinya—bahkan ia tertipu dengan senyuman Jongdae selama ini.

Ia pikir, Jongdae sudah mulai melupakan kejadian itu seiring berjalannya waktu. Setahun pertama adalah saat-saat terberat pria itu, namun perlahan ia mulai kembali tersenyum. Ia kembali membuat lelucon, ia kembali berceloteh ria. Karena itulah, Baekhyun selalu berpikir kalau Jongdae memang sudah tidak lagi memikirkan kejadian waktu itu.

Namun ternyata ia salah—salah besar.

Ia memarahi dirinya sendiri—sahabat macam apa dia? Entah Baekhyun yang tidak peka, atau memang Jongdae yang sangat ahli dalam menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Dae," panggil Baekhyun akhirnya—memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. "Bagaimana… Bagaimana kalau Minseok datang?"—b_agaimanapun juga kau harus datang_, batinnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kudengar, Minseok akan datang. Ia baru saja kembali dari London."

Jongdae mengernyit. "Jadi?"

"Kau tetap tidak akan datang meskipun Minseok datang? Kau—Maksudku, apa kau tidak merindukannya?"

Pria itu terdiam. Haruskah?

Bohong kalau ia mengatakan kalau ia tidak merindukan gadis itu. Ia memang merindukan Minseok—sangat, malah. Tapi kemudian, bayangan Luhan dan Minseok bersama kembali menghantui pikirannya. Jongdae memejamkan matanya erat, menahan setiap gejolak amarah dan rasa sesak yang kini bersarang di dadanya.

"Aku… Aku akan memikirkannya nanti."

Baekhyun menyerah. "Baiklah, hubungi aku kalau kau berubah pikiran. Biar aku bisa mengatur jadwalmu."

Jongdae tak membalas, hanya mengangguk asal.

* * *

Dan disinilah ia sekarang. Di aula High School lamanya, yang kini sudah disulap menjadi ballroom pesta yang sangat indah.

Dengan segelas minuman di tangan, Jongdae mulai berjalan pelan menyusuri ruangan luas itu, mencoba mencari sosok yang menjadi alasannya datang kesini. Ia sama sekali tak berminat mengobrol dengan teman-teman seangkatannya dulu—_toh tidak ada yang akan mengingatku_, batin Jongdae. Pikirannya terlalu fokus hanya kepada satu nama;

Kim MInseok.

Bagaimanapun, hal ini terasa seperti _dejavu_—ia pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya. Tujuh tahun lalu, lebih tepatnya. Di pesta perpisahan _bersejarah _ itu.

Merasa tak menemukannya dimanapun, Jongdae memilih untuk menyerah. Ia menghampiri Baekhyun yang tengah berbicara dengan beberapa wanita lainnya, bermaksud untuk mengatakan bahwa ia berniat untuk pulang.

"Baek," panggilnya. Baekhyun menoleh dan mengangkat alisnya, seakan berkata, _Ya?_

"Aku pulang."

Baekhyun langsung menarik tangan Jongdae, mencegahnya untuk pergi. "Pulang? Kau bahkan belum ada setengah jam disini, Dae."

"Tapi aku tidak menemukannya dimanapun, jadi untuk apa aku berlama-lama? Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya. Itu satu-satunya alasanku kesini."

"Belum ada setengah jam, Dae," Baekhyun mengigigit bibirnya ragu, "mungkin dia sedikit telat?"

Jongdae menggeleng. "Minseok tidak pernah terlambat, dia selalu tepat waktu."

Kalimat itu cukup membuat Baekhyun tersentak. Astaga, bahkan tujuh tahun sudah berlalu, tapi Jongdae sama sekali tidak melupakan fakta-fakta tentang Minseok. Bahkan fakta terkecil sekalipun.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja." Baekhyun akhirnya mengalah. "Hati-hati di jalan."

Jongdae tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk, lalu berlalu dari sana.

.

.

Jongdae menyusupkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya, kemudian berjalan pelan ke arah parkiran.

Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti begitu saja.

Ia menoleh ke sebelah kanan, ke sebuah koridor kosong yang merupakan jalan satu-satunya menuju taman belakang sekolah. Sejenak ia bertanya-tanya, _haruskah ia pergi kesana?_

Logikanya menolak mentah-mentah—_mengingat betapa banyaknya kenangan yang ada di sana bersama Minseok_—namun hatinya berkata lain. Hati kecilnya seakan memaksanya untuk pergi kesana—bukan untuk sekedar bernostalgia, namun karena ada _hal lain._

Menyerah, Jongdae lebih memilih untuk mengikuti kata hatinya. Ia berjalan menyusuri koridor itu, entah mengapa hatinya berdebar semakin cepat seiring langkahnya bertambah.

Dan begitu ia sampai, sebuah kejutan besar langsung menyambutnya.

Jongdae memejamkan matanya sesaat, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa sosok itu hanyalah mimpi—dan akan segera menghilang saat ia membuka matanya.

Tapi dia nyata—karena sosok itu masih disana meskipun Jongdae sudah membuka matanya. Tersenyum manis kepadanya—_dengan gummy smile-nya yang bahkan tidak berubah sedikitpun_.

"Aku tau kau pasti datang," katanya pada Jongdae.

.

.

"Jadi… apa kabar?" tanya Jongdae, memecah keheningan canggung di antara mereka.

Minseok terkesiap—namun tersenyum setelahnya. "Baik. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Katakanlah senyuman Minseok adalah penyakit menular, karena kini Jongdae ikut tersenyum karenanya. "Begitulah," sahutnya singkat.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka, tak ada satupun yang berminat untuk bersuara. Mereka hanya duduk terdiam, bersandarkan pohon ek tua sambil menatapi langit yang nampak sangat cerah malam itu.

"Kau masih bersama Baekhyun?" tanya Minseok tiba-tiba.

Jongdae mengernyit heran mendengar pertanyaan itu. Bersama Baekhyun? Bersama dalam hal apa?

"Apa?"

"Kau dan Baekhyun," nadanya terdengar lebih rendah, seakan-akan ada yang mengganjalnya. "Apa kalian… masih berpacaran?"

Berpacaran? Dengan Baekhyun? Astaga, Jongdae nyaris tertawa keras karena pertanyaan itu. Baginya Baekhyun adalah adik kecilnya yang manis, sahabat terbaiknya, sekretaris terhebatnya—dan selamanya akan seperti itu. Sungguh, berpacaran dengan Baekhyun terdengar sangat tidak wajar di telinganya.

Namun, Jongdae menahan tawanya. Ia hanya terkekeh pelan dan bertanya balik, "Mengapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

Jongdae dapat merasakan kalau gadis di sebelahnya ini sedang merasa gugup. "A-aku pikir kalian berpacaran. I-iya, kan?" katanya dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar menahan malu.

_Dia bahkan masih pemalu seperti dulu_, Jongdae membatin dalam hati. Hatinya terasa menghangat mengingat tak begitu banyak perubahan yang terjadi pada Minseok. Gadis itu masih sama, masih seperti _Minseok-nya_ yang dulu.

"Dari dulu hingga sekarang, Baekhyun benar-benar murni sahabatku. Kami memang selalu bersama, namun itu benar-benar hanya sebatas sahabat. Lagipula, Baekhyun sudah punya suami sekarang. Park Chanyeol. Pacarnya sejak High School," jelas Jongdae.

"…Hah?" Minseok menatap Jongdae tak percaya. Pria itu mengernyit heran.

"Ada apa? Mengapa kau terlihat begitu… terkejut?"

Minseok menggeleng pelan, menolak menjawab pertanyaan Jongdae. Dan keheningan pun kembali menyelimuti mereka, sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

"T-tunggu," Jongdae berseru tiba-tiba, lalu menatap Minseok curiga. "Bagaimana… bagaimana kau bisa tau aku dekat dengan Baekhyun? Dan juga… mengapa kau begitu yakin—

—kalau aku _pasti _ akan datang kesini?"

Jongdae mengernyit tak mengerti. Selama ini ia berpikir bahwa Minseok hanya mengenalnya sebatas nama, mengingat mereka dulu pernah sekelas selama setahun. Ia bahkan tidak pernah berbicara langsung dengannya. Tapi bagaimana ia tahu kedekatannya dengan Baekhyun? Tentang taman belakang ini? Jongdae benar-benar butuh penjelasan akan hal itu.

"A-aku…"

"Minseok?" sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka, membuat mereka berdua sama-sama menengok ke arah sumber suara itu berasal.

Dan, _yatuhan_, Jongdae lagi-lagi berharap sosok yang tengah berdiri di sana itu tidak nyata.

"Minseok? " panggilnya lagi, membuat Jongdae harus mengubur harapannya dalam-dalam karena sosok itu _memang_ nyata.

Minseok langsung berdiri ketika mendengar namanya kembali di panggil. Jongdae spontan ikut berdiri, namun tetap bergeming ketika Minseok berjalan melewatinya dan menghampiri pria yang memanggilnya tadi.

Xi Luhan.

Minseok mendekatinya, dan Luhan langsung melepas jasnya dan menyampirkannya di bahu gadis itu. Ia menatap Minseok penuh selidik.

"Kau berjanji hanya sebentar. Aku menunggumu dari tadi, tetapi kau tidak datang juga. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, kau tau."

Deg.

Sesuatu di dalam dadanya kini terasa begitu nyeri kala melihat tangan Luhan yang melingkar manis di pinggang Minseok. Gadis itu—seperti biasa—hanya menunduk menahan malu. Jongdae tersenyum miris, _betapa inginnya aku memelukmu seperti itu juga, Min._

"Dan kau pasti Kim Jongdae," Luhan tersenyum kecil dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Salam kenal, aku Xi Luhan."

_Bahkan tanpa kau memperkenalkan diri sekalipun, aku sudah sangat hafal siapa dirimu_, Jongdae berkata dalam hati.

_Kekasih gadisku._

Ia membalas uluran tangan Luhan dan menjabatnya. "Kim Jongdae."

"Aku mengenalmu karena Minseok pernah membicarakanmu."

Jongdae tertegun. Minseok membicarakannya? Tentang… apa?

"Banyak hal," Luhan melanjutkan, seakan dapat membaca pikiran Jongdae. "Gadis ini memaksaku untuk kembali ke Korea demi acara ini. Katanya ingin bertemu seseorang yang membuatnya—"

"Ge, sebaiknya kita pulang. Aku kedinginan," potong Minseok.

Luhan tersenyum mengerti. "Baiklah, ayo pulang."

"S-sebentar!" cegah Minseok. Ia kemudian membuka tasnya lalu mengambil sebuah amplop berwarna emas. Dengan ragu, ia mengulurkannya kepada Jongdae.

"Kuharap kau datang. Sampai jumpa," gumam Minseok, kemudian berlalu dari hadapannya bersama Luhan.

Meninggalkan Jongdae yang masih bergeming dengan tatapan kosong. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan di kepalanya. Dadanya begitu sesak dan tenggorokannya tercekat hebat, sampai-sampai ia bahkan tidak bisa bersuara sekedar untuk membalas salam sampai jumpa dari Minseok.

Perlahan, ia menunduk untuk melihat amplop yang baru saja diberikan Minseok tadi. Jantungnya berdebar begitu keras—takut, cemas, sakit, semua menjadi satu saat ini. Sungguh, ia benar-benar berharap malam ini hanyalah bagian dari mimpi buruknya tentang Minseok dan Luhan, yang selama ini selalu menghantuinya.

.

…dan sebutir air mata Jongdae yang lolos sepertinya sudah cukup menjelaskan bagaimana hancurnya ia saat ini.

* * *

**_._**

**_Wedding Invitation_**

**_Luhan & Minseok_**

**_._**

* * *

a/n:

okay, gajadi twoshoot. aku bikin jadi three-shoot muehehe

((buat kamu chenmin shipper, harus liat mereka pas di exo first box ep 1 pas bagian mereka main mini basket! THEY WERE JUST BEING TOO OBVIOUS OHMY*-*))

slow update banget yah. maafkan saya :c

terus, aku cuma mau bilang, sebagai true fans kita harus tetap dukung mereka (siapapun itu). jangan mainan 'take side', karena ini pasti berat untuk mereka yang di korea, ataupun dia yang di china, ataupun kita, fans, yang ada di seluruh dunia.

*if you know what i mean lah*

fighting!

teruuuus, the last but not least—mind to put some reviews in the box below?^^

thankyou so much _yeorobun_!

saranghamnidaaa

[200514—21:11]


	3. Chapter 3

_Apa susahnya mengungkapkan perasaan?_

_Apa susahnya mengatakan dua kata sederhana itu?_

_Seberapa takutnya kau ditolak?_

_Seberapa lama memangnya sakit itu akan bertahan?_

—kurang lebih, begitulah pemikiran Jongdae akhir-akhir ini. Sejak hari itu, ia mulai banyak merenung. Memikirkan ulang kebodohannya, memikirkan ulang kenaifannya. Sungguh, ia merasa sangat malu pada dirinya sendiri. Dirinya bahkan tidak lebih dari seorang pengecut.

Jongdae mengangkat undangan itu tinggi-tinggi dan menatapnya penuh kekosongan. Akhir dari penantiannya, akhir dari rasa cintanya, akhir dari segalanya, akan berlangsung besok pagi.

Dan Jongdae masih belum memutuskan apakah ia siap atau tidak.

Ia menghela nafasnya kasar dan melempar undangan itu ke sembarang arah. Jongdae memiringkan badannya dan memutuskan untuk tidur.

—_meskipun ia sendiri tidak yakin bisa tertidur._

* * *

Maniknya menatap lurus ke arah altar yang telah disiapkan di depan sana. Sebentar lagi, Minseok-nya akan mengikat janji disana. Janji sehidup semati yang hanya akan dapat dipisahkan oleh maut.

Namun sayang, bukan dengannya.

Jongdae tersenyum miris. Ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia masih bisa datang kesini, di saat tangannya bahkan bergetar ketika memegang undangan pernikahan itu. Jongdae tidak mengerti, entah keberanian darimana yang mendorongnya hingga sampai di tempat ini.

Yang jelas, sesuatu dalam hatinya berkata bahwa inilah akhirnya. Dia harus mengakhiri segalanya—penantiannya, perasaannya, kebodohannya. Cukup sampai disini saja.

Meski akan terasa sakit sekalipun.

.

.

Kini, tepat di hadapannya, hanya ada sebuah pintu yang membatasi antara dirinya dengan Minseok. Cukup dengan sekali ketukan, cukup dengan melangkah masuk, maka ia akan langsung bertemu dengan gadis itu.

Tapi pertanyaannya, apakah ia siap?

Jongdae melirik arlojinya. Hanya tinggal setengah jam lagi sebelum Minseok dijemput oleh sang ayah, Tuan Kim. Waktunya tidak banyak. Siap atau tidak, dia harus mengatakannya. Dia harus mengakhiri ini semua.

Akhirnya, dengan segenap keberaniannya, Jongdae mengetuk pintu itu.

"Masuk," balas sebuah suara dari dalam. Suara Minseok, tentu saja. Jongae tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan suara lembut itu.

Sejenak, ia kembali ragu dan takut. Jongdae menggeleng dan menepis ketakutannya jauh-juh. Perlahan, ia membuka pintu kayu itu—

—dan tatapannya langsung bertemu dengan kedua manik indah Minseok.

"Hei."

.

.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Jongdae berbasa-basi.

Minseok terlihat sangat indah dengan balutan gaun putih gadingnya. Sebuah bando beraksen mawar putih tersemat rapi di pucuk kepalanya, membuat ia terlihat semakin manis. Jongdae sempat terpana karenanya, dan hal itu membuat hatinya kembali meringis.

_Andai kau memakainya di pernikahan kita, Min._

"Senang… juga takut. Begitulah," jawab Minseok sambil tersenyum. Jongdae hanya mengangguk kecil dan balas tersenyum kepadanya.

_Dia senang, seharusnya aku juga. Bukankah harusnya aku bahagia melihat kebahagiaanku bahagia bersama orang lain?_

"Ada… apa?" tanya Minseok, menyadarkan Jongdae dari lamunannya.

Gadis itu mendongak, menatap Jongdae tepat di matanya. Jongdae terasa membeku dan lidahnya pun kaku. Jantungnya berdebar cepat—bahkan terlalu cepat, hingga membuatnya bingung harus memulai dari mana.

"Min… boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?"

Minseok mengangguk, "Tentu."

"Min, aku mencintaimu."

"…"

Jongdae begitu takut akan kebungkaman Minseok, namun ia tetap melanjutkannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, sejak kita di SMA dulu. Aku memang lelaki paling bodoh dan pengecut, karena setelah bertahun-tahun, aku baru mengungkapkannya. Bahkan tepat sebelum pernikahanmu dimulai. Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu tidak nyaman, Min..."

"Aku… aku hanya ingin mengakhiri semuanya. Mengakhiri penantian tujuh tahunku yang sia-sia. Aku akan mengubur dalam-dalam perasaan ini. Hanya dengan melihatmu bahagia dengan Luhan, aku rasa itu semua sudah cukup bagiku. Aku akan bahagia asalkan kau hidup dengan bahagia."

Jongdae menutup pengakuannya dengan senyuman miris. Hatinya lega sekaligus takut—juga sakit. Namun setidaknya, ia tidak akan mati dengan penyesalan karena tidak mengatakannya. Begitu pikirnya.

Minseok terdiam. Ekspresinya terlalu sulit untuk dibaca. Matanya mendadak kosong dan kini mulai berkaca-kaca.

Tunggu—apa?

"Bodoh…" gumam Minseok pelan. Sebutir air matanya lolos begitu saja.

Jongdae merasakan sesak yang amat luar biasa saat melihat air mata itu. Demi Tuhan—membuat Minseok-nya menangis adalah hal terakhir yang ingin ia lakukan di dunia ini.

"A-ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Jongdae penuh kekhawatiran. Ia segera mengambil sapu tangannya dan mengusap pipi gadis itu dengan lembut. "Jangan menangis, kumohon"

"Kau bodoh… Kau bodoh!" seru Minseok. Air matanya semakin banyak, namun ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis.

Jongdae bingung harus berbuat apa. Mengikuti instingnya—akhirnya ia merengkuh Minseok ke dalam pelukannya.

Ia memeluk gadis itu erat sambil mengusap surainya dengan penuh sayang. Persetan dengan fakta bahwa Minseok akan menikah—pelukan ini terlalu nyaman untuknya.

Bolehkah Jongdae menjadi egois untuk saat ini saja? Bolehkah ia berharap untuk dapat memeluk Minseok lebih lama lagi?

_Siapapun, kumohon, tolong hentikan waktu._

Namun, suara ketukan pintu dari luar menghancurkan segalanya. Jongdae bagaikan terhempas kembali ke dunia nyata. Dunia yang mengingatkan bahwa sekarang, saat ini, ia tidak boleh bersikap egois. Ia harus merelakan Minseok.

Jongdae melonggarkan pelukannya dan menunduk—mensejajarkan dirinya tepat di wajah Minseok. Dengan lembut ia merapikan poni Minseok yang sedikit berantakan. Ia juga menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang tersisa di pipi gadis itu.

"Nah, sekarang kau harus pergi. Ayahmu sudah datang," kata Jongdae sambil tersenyum.

Minseok menoleh ke arah pintu, kemudian kembali menatap Jongdae. Pria itu sendiri dapat merasakan tangan Minseok yang mengenggam erat tuxedo hitamnya.

"Bagaimana… Bagaimana bisa kau tersenyum di saat aku akan mengikat janji dengan orang lain sebentar lagi?"

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya? Aku bahagia asalkan kau hidup dengan bahagia."

Minseok menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu dan menunduk.

"Dae…"

"Ya, Min?"

"Aku… Aku benci untuk mengatakannya—tapi pada kenyataannya, aku juga mencintaimu, Dae."

Jongdae membeku—dan rasanya seperti ditampar keras.

"Tapi ini terlambat. Semuanya sudah terlambat."

"…"

Minseok mundur selangkah lalu pergi ke arah pintu. Ia masih menunduk, enggan melihat wajah Jongdae—karena ia sendiri tidak tau apakah ia masih mampu menatap pria itu setelah pernyataannya tadi.

Minseok memegang kenop pintu dan berhenti. Ia menoleh kecil ke arah Jongdae dan tersenyum lemah.

"_Annyeong saranga. Haengbeokhaeyadwae*_."

Lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

Meninggalkan Jongdae yang terduduk kaku tepat sesaat setelah pintu di tutup.

Setetes air mata mengalir di pipinya. Hatinya terlalu remuk dan hancur. Perasaannya bahkan terlalu sulit untuk dijabarkan. Dadanya begitu sesak sampai-sampai rasanya ia lupa caranya bernafas.

Jongdae mencintai Minseok.

Minseok juga mencintainya.

Namun semuanya terlambat.

Yang ada hanya tinggal penyesalan.

…Kenyataan yang menyaktkan, bukan?

* * *

FIN.

_*Annyeong saranga. Haengbokhaeyadwae_ = Goodbye, love. You gotta be happy. _(Dikutip dari Infinitely Yours karya Orizuka)_

* * *

a/n:

that's it. that's the plot. maaf kalo kurang jleb, kurang angst, kurang sedih, maafkan aku;-;

sekalian mau kasih tau aku bakal take long hiatus soalnya aku mau masuk asrama hehehehe /kayak ada yang peduli aja lol/

aku bakal kangen kalian semua yeorobun! ;~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~;

big thanks untuk semua yang udah membaca karya-karyaku—dan bahkan ngereview hasil karyaku woah muehehe thankyou so much{}

sooo—review again?^^

.

.

**Special Thanks to:**

**[Huang Minseok] [hyona21] [bbbee] [exindira] [sayakanoicinoe] [Initial D 0326] [chuapExo31] [Guest] [Ami KeyByun] [Alexara] [growl] [cheenmiin] [Prince Changsa] [kimangraa] [leehyh]**

Loveya!

[140609—15:48]


End file.
